theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Sylvanas
Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, also called the Dark Mistress, is a Dark Elf, and queen of the Horde in Heraklon. She is one of the few of her kind to abandon the Drowmer Empire for a more combat-oriented life. She gained control of the Horde uprising, which at the time was struggling for freedom from the Alliance. After becoming Queen, she ordered the Horde against the Alliance completely, demanding the complete extinction of their enemies. Thus began the War of Heraklon, a conflict that would seize the planet for decades. Sylvanas is the daughter of Malekith the Witch King, supreme leader of the elusive and powerful Dark Elf Empire. She is brilliant, cunning and swift, a fierce combatant and strategist. She is feared across Heraklon for her violent campaigns, her ruthless nature, and her cold brilliance. History Born Sylvanas Fyri Liranna, she was the eldest daughter of Malekith the Witch King, Ruler of the Dark Elves, and an unidentified mother. Sylvanas was born with a very special trait; her long ears. In Dark Elf culture, longer ears are a mark of beauty and prestige. She was born with very long ears, which earned her much fame even as a child. She was named Princess, technically heir to the throne of Shadowfell, although she reflects now that her father would likely have never given up the position. As she grew, she was trained extensively in the arts of combat and battle tactics (as is tradition among Dark Elf royalty). It seemed as though she had her whole life made. Still, she was not content with waiting for her time of power to come. She wanted instant power. When Sylvanas came of age (around 200 years old - she was still a young woman), she announced her abandoning of the Dark Elf empire. Almost all were very shocked at this, and there was much outrage throughout the empire, including from her father, Malekith. Refusing to accept that his favorite daughter would abandon him and the plans he had for her, Malekith was quick to order her hunted down and executed. Lucky for Sylvanas, she had allies among the elite of Shadowfell, including powerful sorcerers. In order to protect her, a small group of loyal sorcerers opened a portal to a new world where she would be safe from Malekith's wrath. Unafraid, Sylvanas bid her friends farewell, and stepped through the portal to the moon of Heraklon. Little did she know that the moon was gripped in heated war between a rebellion of barbaric tribes and the Alliance of Order. Determined to bring her influence upon the world, she sought out the disparate tribes of the rebellion, to speak with their leaders and bring them to heel. With her intimidating presence and sharp tongue for politics, she traveled the land and one by one brought each unruly tribe under her influence. It wasn't long before she seized control of nearly half the moon's peoples. She soon transformed the large rebellion into a singular war machine bent on tearing down the mighty and haughty Alliance. She named this collection of tribes The Horde. She appointed her generals, Trade-Prince Gallywix of the Goblins, Boss Hogger of the Gnolls, Warlord Squealer of the Quilboars, Fathomlord Vordraka, and Lady Lynn of the Wolfmen. First among all these however, was Warchief Urgaron Wartotem of the Tauren, the first to side with her as well as her personal favorite. Indeed, eventually rumors circulated about what exactly the nature of their relationship truly was. Her generals made up a great council to lead her massive, reformed super-empire. Of course, Sylvanas still held absolute control, and all decisions went through her. Finally satisfied, she gained all the power she dreamed of and more. She commanded the Horde Empire to wage all-out war against the Alliance, beginning the Heraklon War. Since then, she has been feared as a cruel and ruthless queen, one whose name carries much weight throughout the world. She has even gained the admiration of the evil dragon Drakuljonak. Personality and Abilities Lady Sylvanas was always incredibly serious and business-minded. She had little to no sense of humor, and she considers every one of her actions to be strictly for the purpose of her own advancement. She treats failure harshly, and never, ever accepts blame. Rather, she blames her underlings and punishes them accordingly, ensuring those carrying out her orders understand the price of disappointing their queen. Her efforts are redoubled in the next engagement, becoming twice as determined and vicious. She is quite arrogant, looking down on any and all creatures below her (with the exception of Urgaron Wartotem and a small number of her other generals). She is cruel, and thanks to her Dark Elf heritage, she has no concept of mercy. She is relentlessly brilliant, never using the same trick twice, and always a step ahead of her enemies. Sylvanas is extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. She has mastered the use of daggers, swords, and even heavier greatswords. However, her most deadly talent is her eye. Many a tale is told of her skill with the bow; there is even a rumor that her arrows have never missed their mark. She prefers the simplicity and brutal efficiency of the bow, her own being named "Night Terror" (which she earned as a Queen-in-training). Her bow is enchanted with dark magic that taints each arrow, the arrowhead imbued with death magic that eats away at a target's flesh. The poison in her bow was specially designed to kill slowly, to ensure a painful and horrible end. She wears ancient, revealing dark elf armor worn by powerful rangers, customized to her own liking. Her armor may look scarce, but it is immensely powerful, enchanted by old and powerful elf magics that grant her some protection from physical and magical attacks. Sylvanas also uses a frightening dagger that named "Banshee's Claw". the blade delivers a crippling, powerful venom that eats at flesh and kills the victim slowly. It is an exotic weapon, curved, jagged, and very deadly. Sylvanas, with her dagger, is capable of effortlessly dueling and slaying multiple enemies with larger weapons at once.Category:Villains